


A King and a Took

by Leaslie



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo Is Awesome, Going down with this ship, I Tried, M/M, Thilbo, bagginshield, gardening Bilbo, stubborn Thorin is being stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaslie/pseuds/Leaslie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving the goblin's cave Bilbo realize he has feelings for Thorin, but with the pale orc attack the king gets injured and refuses to let anyone treat him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1) Bilbo

Bilbo Baggins of the Shire spend all his adulthood being a respectable hobbit. And he was very proud of it. All the adulthood is said because when you are a kid you have no worry for things like position in society. And Bilbo was a tricky child; he always wanted to go on an adventure, be a hero like the one on the books he loved. He used to dream off saving people and marry a beautiful princess from a far away land. But all those fantasies were left behind with childhood. 

That’s why, when a wizard he haven’t seen in years enters his house and brings his 13 dwarves and a king, telling him to go on an adventure, the hobbit thought he was having one of those old dreams. 

But he was not. And, somehow, he ended up in the middle of the road to the Lonely Mountains with the same wizard, king and kin. And probably half of the shire was already talking about how inappropriate that was. 

But the harder for him was not what he had left behind. But the present time. The cold nights spent on the floor, such few meals and the walk without end, was finishing with his strength. Besides that, never on his life he was so looked down on. Even back on the shire he would fight with all his pride if someone said that something he had done was wrong. But here in the middle of warriors he felt useless. He didn’t know how to fight, and besides being very proud of his cooking skills he had never cooked such a big amount of food, and that turned all his trials to help Bombur big fails.

Besides that, little by little, he was wining everyone’s approval. Kili and Fili, since the day they met had already liked the hobbit. They were like kids and besides all the pranks they used to play on him, he felt like they treated him as part off the company. And of course the bond he made with dwarves as Dori, Balin, Nori, Bombur and Ori was bigger then any he ever had on Bag End. Even Dwailin and Oin accepted him as kin. 

But what bothered Bilbo the most was Thorin. The first sentence the king said to him was a complaint: “he looks more like a grocer then a burglar”. And there were his eyes, those dark blue eyes that made Bilbo shiver every time he was looked at. The dwarf king had a strong influence on him, and even though he was never mean to the hobbit, every time they talked Thorin seamed to say something disapproving, or that’s what Bilbo thought.

The day they encountered the trolls and lost the ponies, Bilbo didn’t have any fault. He actually gained time so Gandalf could save then. And that seamed just to upset the dwarves; the big misunderstanding gave him long disapproving gazes from Thorin on the next days. As if it was not enough, they were captured by the troll king and Bilbo ended up with that strange creature on the cave that he managed to escape just to listen from the company and the king that they thought he would have gone back to the Shire.

And he really though about coming back. He was doing a big favor for a brunch of people that saw him as a useless creature. So he looked at dwarf to dwarf as a silent goodbye. But then he looked at the king, and this king looked exactly like the ones of his books, a majestic warrior that would give his blood to save his kin. And Bilbo understood on that moment why every word Thorin said to him and every look between then would mess up his head. The hobbit loved him, on an way he never had, and never would love anyone else. And so he knew that he would gain his trust… Somehow.

But it was when the orcs attacked that Bilbo felt something deep inside of him, a kind of courage that would make him jump even in front of Smaug to help his love if it was needed, and that feeling allowed him to save not just the king but everyone else. Wile riding the eagles the burglar prayed hard for the gods so that Thorin would be alive. And even on the back of everyone he still heard the king call for him when he woke up. And on that moment the halfling had hope, that in a second disappeared.

“You! What were you doing?! – Thorin looked so mad the Bilbo feared he would hit him.- You know you could have got yourself killed. Didn’t I said you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place among us?”

Why was he passing trough all this? He saved the kings life! The hobbit was about to apologize but the dwarf finished first:

“I’ve never been so wrong in all my life”

And then, the hug. Thorin’s arms were so big and felt so warm that Bilbo needed a second to realize what was happening and hug back. His mouth were dropped and his cheeks were red. Trough the dwarf shoulder he saw the company cheer and Gandalf look like he knew that would have happened sooner or later. He didn’t close his eyes, afraid that it would be just his imagination, and sooner then he though Thorin released him. But those blue eyes were enough to make Bilbo warm.

Finally he had where to belong, he had a group that openly accepted him. And the quest to reclaim Erebor suddenly, and secretly, became a quest to reclaim his own home.

“I do believe the worse is behind us”


	2. Part 2) Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief view of thorin about his first encounter with the halfling.

Everything was ready to start the quest. Thorin had his company, the wizard and soon enough he would have a burglar. Things were finally working. But, as everything in his life, not for so long. He was the rightful king under the mountain and he had lost his way to the burglar’s house. Again. 

The dwarf king had already traveled great part of Middle Earth, but it was his first time visiting the Shire. There was something strangely peaceful about that place, that land had not seen war on many lifetimes, and, on the contrary of the other races hobbits did not have any pride by saying someone gave his blood to keep his home safe. Thorin found that very odd. But as long as he had his burglar nothing else mattered. 

By the time he reached Bag End he was able to listen the sound of the Company even though they were miles away. For a moment he secretly thanked the gods for his kin to be so loud. When he finally saw the mark on the green door he felt relieved. Now nothing would distract him for reclaiming his home.

But on the moment he opened the door he realized how foolish he was to think that. Standing in front of him was a small figure, a hobbit, the hobbit. His hair, golden and on the same time a little red, like a flame, hanged in wrinkles around his soft face. The creature had not a single dwarven bone on his body, so why did he had to look so… Inviting to Thorin? He realized that Gandalf had said something like an introduction, so he had to say something to disguise his stare. Without thinking he crossed the entrance and placed a hand on the hobbits shoulder with a smile on his face:

“So, this is the hobbit”

Oh that was bad, the little thing was glaring at him with those big puppy eyes of his. Only then the king realized that he had been too close to the creature. He had to say something.

“He looks more like a grocer than a burglar.”

And that was going to be hard. So, so hard on him. Attention everyone: Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain had fallen for a nobody hobbit. Maybe the creature would make a good burglar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an extra. I wanted to write about Thorin's feelings, but is very hard since he is always so sharp and majestic. Hope you enjoy!!! Thanks for keep reading this!


	3. Part 3) Bilbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo can't put up with Thorin being injured and stubborn.

After the eagles had gave them a ride, after he saved Thorin’s life, and was fully accepted as part of the kin, Bilbo though things would get better. But of course, they did not. And the one to blame was the very dwarf king. His stubbornness would end up having him killed, he was bitten by a warg’s mount and refused to let anyone treat his wounds. They finally set camp at night and the king was almost barking at Gandalf saying there was no need to treat him. All the company was set around the fire tired of the journey and of they’re leader’s pride.

They decided to sleep and stop arguing, the morning would come and someone might think of a way of convincing the king. Bilbo felt gazes from the dwarves at him, as if he was the only one that could make the Thorin listen. The halfling didn’t understand why though. 

Buy the time the sun rose, the burglar felt like he had closed his eyes seconds ago. But he made himself get up, not complaining about how much he missed his comfortable bed, and how the floor was making harm to his back. As he was about to greet Bombur and have his breakfast, something away from the camp called his attention, a little brush that he would recognize anywhere. He cheered and happily yelled:

“Boswellia!”

With that not only Bombur, but Bifur, Fili Kili and Ori looked at the hobbit concerned. The little creature ran out of the camp and stopped in front of a plant, looking like he just found gold. Did Bilbo hit his head on something? But soon he was back with his arms full of some branches.

“For Mahal’s sake burglar! What the hell is the fuss for?!”

Thorin was yelling behind them. Bilbo passed the branches to Bombur and gave him some quick instruction, before turning to the king. But Gandalf was already complaining again saying the dwarf should be laying down. Everyone came back to their tasks with a gloomy face, it looked like they would have to listen to Thorin and the wizard fight all day long. Bilbo went after Bombur to help him with the plant.

“Tell me, Master Baggins; why do you want me to make a tea with this?”

The round dwarf asked, Fili and Kili were paying attention since they were curious whether the hobbit was mad or not.

“This, my friend –said Bilbo exited – is a rare plant. It’s often used as a painkiller, and it also helps to prevent infections.”

“You’re planning to make uncle drink it?”

Fili asked, and Kili finished

“But uncle has not said he was in pain…”

“Seriously boys, don’t you know your uncle? Look at his face, he does not frown that much, and from time to time he looks at his injured leg, of course he is in pain!”

Everyone looked at the burglar. No one but him realized Thorin must be suffering, no wonder why he was so crusty. With a laugh Balin commented.

“It seems that you have been watching Thorin well, Master Baggins. Well done.”

The other dwarves joined the laugh wile seeing Bilbo’s face turn red. The hobbit grabbed a bowl with the tea and left, knowing that arguing with them would just make the teasing worse. They were all just blind not to realize the king was in pain. He was not watching Thorin, definitely not. Even if he gazed at the other more then necessary and his eyes used to follow the king’s back when they were walking, there was nothing unusual about it… Or that was what he was trying to convince himself of. 

When Gandalf saw Bilbo coming, he just got relieved. Soon he was leaving Thorin’s side. Shoving the little one to take his place.

“There Bilbo, put some sense on this stupid’s head! It looks like his brain is damaged as well!”

The king just kept sit and pouted a little, but ignored the wizard. Soon he looked at the hobbits face, he was staring at him. Staring at him with two puppy eyes. That was bad indeed.

“Here Thorin – the halfling passed him the bowl – I asked Bombur to make this tea for you.”

“I don’t think there is time for having tea burglar.”

“It will make you heal faster”

“Don’t come to me with this, you little creature! – he started to scream again - How many thousand times I’ll have to say I’m fine” 

“I know! – Bilbo replied – But I found the brushes today so I though…”

He started to lower his voice and look at his feet, with a sad face. Thorin just couldn’t handle anymore and took the whole liquid in one drink, and gave the bowl back to the hobbit.

“Done. Happy now?”

“Very much, thank you”

The halfling knew the king was being sarcastic, but he couldn’t help but cheer up, he hurried to join the company and pack his things with such a big smile that made Thorin smirk. 

Everyone got they’re hopes up that Bilbo could smooth the king. So the company put Thorin to walk on the back of the group, with an excuse to make company to the burglar. Thorin would have complained, but he was in no mood to face Gandalf neither the dwarves, so he walked besides Bilbo who seemed very pleased with that.

Thorin had his eyes on the hobbit, and he had to agree that his presence was somehow comforting. Bilbo was not build like a dwarf, with beards and strong arms, on the contrary, his skin seemed soft, as well as his hair and it’s curls. Somehow the halfling knew how to please Thorin, it was not necessary to keep long and unimportant conversations, and the silence between then was not awaked, but peaceful. 

The tea had helped a little, not that the king would ever admit, but it eased the pain he was feeling. Perhaps the hobbit realized he was in pain? No. Impossible. He was making a good show hiding it, no one should be able to see through it.

The passing days were harder. Thorin’s injuries were getting worse, and he was starting to slow the company down, but no one would dare to say a word and Gandalf had almost had a real fight with the king. Bilbo was getting more worried, but he couldn’t do anything about it. And the mood sucked.

They started to get into a woody area, what make it worse, since Thorin was almost limping. But Bilbo started to pay attention to the trees around, maybe he could find some other herb to help the king. 

And he did find it. Not a herd, something much better, a White Willow Bar tree. He could make a medicine to put on Thorin’s wounds. But the problem would be convincing him to do so. But Bilbo was tired of that, if Thorin wanted to be stubborn, he would show the king that a Took could be even more stubborn.

So he walked faster, leaving all the company behind before anyone could ask anything and sat on the White Willow Bar tree’s root. Everybody was staring at him and they all stopped to see what was wrong. As always Thorin started yelling.

“What on Earth are you doing burglar? We have to keep moving!”

“I refuse”

Bilbo said and crossed his arms, Thorin’s eyes almost jumped out of the globe, furious with the answer. Fili and Kili started laughing hard, and the others were ready to help Bilbo if the king would attack him.

“What do you mean by you refuse? Have you gone mad?”

“My foot hurts. You are dwarves and must be used for walking this much, but I’m a hobbit. And I can’t stand anymore.”

“Fine – Thorin said- Do as you wish. We’ll leave you behind.”

But before he started walking Gandalf held his arm 

“I fear, Thorin, that it would be no use arriving on Erebor without a burglar.”

Thorin didn’t know how to answer that. But he was furious. He was screaming again but suddenly the halflin grabbed his hand and looked at him.

“Pease Thorin, everyone is so tired! We deserve a good rest, it’s only for today. I’m begging you”

This hobbit would be the end of Thorin, and he knew it. But he just nodded at the little thing and turn around ordering everyone to set the camp, what the dwarves did with great pleasure. Bilbo would listed a low “thank you” coming from one or other dwarf, when the king was not listening. Fili and Kili started to tease him saying that he had tamed the beast inside of Thorin Oakenshield. Bilbo himself knew that all that fuss would cause him great bother, but he was content with himself to have, at least, made everyone have a rest. 

He got up and started to take some chips from the White Willow Bar tree so he could make the medicine. If the king under the mountain do not kill him that night he would be the luckiest of all the creatures from Middle Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for reading this


	4. Part 4) Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo knew Thorin was angry at him because he stopped the company. So how could he convince the dwarf to treat his wounds? Somehow he ends up just telling Thorin how he feels.
> 
> PS: end with fluff

The sun was setting, and everyone but Thorin and the burglar were around the camp fire eating. The king was set between to trees near the place where the dwarves had put whatever they had that could make a bed. Thorin wanted to sleep, he was not hungry neither could face his kin after being humiliated by a hobbit in front of them. So he just made himself close his eyes and wait for the exhaustion to take him. 

Soon the company was heading to bed, the dwarves were much cheered up now, they did deserve the rest. But Bilbo was not among them. Thorin caught his eyes looking for the halfling and soon closed them again. Who cared about that creature? Everything he had done it was take Thorin out of his mind. But even Gandalf laid down now and there was no sigh of the burglar. The king was about to get up and look around the woods but he saw a figure coming on his direction. It was Bilbo; he passed trough the dwarves and his own bed and was standing in front of the king. The hobbit was looking at his foot, like a kid that was about to ask for something he knew he couldn’t have. Thorin opened his mouth to star talking but before he said a word the halfling covered the dwarf’s lips with his little hands. 

“Wait – said Bilbo, still not looking at Thorin’s eyes. He set on the king’s furs, closer then they ever set before. – I… I know you’re angry. I’m so sorry. But Thorin you have to believe me, I never wanted to be a burden! On the contrary, I’m worried! I’m nothing but a hobbit, and can’t ever hold a weapon properly, but I want to help the way I can!”

This was getting dangerous. The hobbit was so vulnerable in front of him right now. He looked like he was… edible. Oh hell, Thorin wanted to eat him.

“When the eagles were carrying us back, I thought you might be… I though I would never see you open his eyes again! Please you can’t make me pass trough that again! Not when I li…”

Before Bilbo could finish Thorin putted his hands around the hobbit’s face and pulled him for a kiss. It was quick, and the king saw the halfling’s face turn red. He took that as an ok to go one and pressed their lips together again. This time Thorin pressed his tong on Bilbo’s lips and deepened the kiss getting a moan from the burglar that was warping his arms around Thorin’s neck and getting even closer. 

The king wanted to be kind to his hobbit, he wanted to say his feelings properly, but of course that would not be possible anymore, he had Bilbo on his arms and everything else could wait. He took of the hobbit’s coat and had a hand under his suspenders, but the halfling parted the kiss and stopped him.

“Thorin wait! Everyone is asleep!” 

“Then you’ll have to keep it quiet. Such a shame though”

The dwarf pressed kisses on Bilbo’s neck and liked his ear. The burglar reached Thorin’s mouth and pressed his lips on the king’s so he could lower another moan. Thorin rubbed the hobbit’s nipples and he could feel them harden even under the fabric of Bilbo’s shirt. With that Thorin finished taking the burglar’s suspensors and started unbuttoning his shirt. The halfling reached the kings armor and started to remove it as well as his clothes. Soon both of then were naked. Bilbo never felt so exposed on his all life. Thorin’s body was well build with big muscles and he has nothing but too much skin. But as he felt the king’s erection pressing against his own he forgotten the shame and climbed on his partner’s lap pressing they’re dicks together. Thorin grabbed they’re erections and started stroking them slowly as he whispered on the halfling’s ear.

“You have no idea how much self control it took me not to jump you in the middle of the night, hobbit. I’ve been holding it, but not anymore.”

“Ah ah… Stupid! – the hobbit panted – you should have just jumped me, ah! Thorin!”

“Shh, quiet! You do not wish to wake anyone up, do you?”

“Nnn I can’t”

The dwarf kissed Bilbo again and started to lay him on his furs. The hobbit didn’t protest until Thorin grabbed his legs and spread them.

“Wait! Thorin, youre Injures!”

“Don’t make me wait anymore Halfling.”

Bilbo looked into Thorin’s dark blue eyes, they were filled with lust yet were still so powerful. The hobbit started to relax a little and the king lowered himself to give him another kiss. This time Thorin’s hands had gone lower and he pressed his fingers on the hobbit’s entrance. Bilbo tightened as he felt the kings forefinger enter him. 

“Hush, relax my hobbit. I’ll make you fell good soon, now just put up with it.”

Bilbo wanted to protest, but Thorin was stroking his dick again and with that he couldn’t bring himself to form a word. A few seconds later and the hobbit was already panting again as the king put another finger inside him. 

“It looks like you have stretched up very nicely here, dear hobbit. Look how wet you are! I bet you are about to come.”

Thorin was teasing him, Bilbo knew it. But he couldn’t take it anymore. Even if he had to beg for it.

“Ah ah Thorin please! Stop this, I want it… I want you inside me!”

The king took of his fingers and positioned his great erection on Bilbo’s entrance. He pressed it slowly, trying to be as gentle as he could.

“Do not stir me up Bilbo! You’ll have to take responsibility!”

Bilbo felt Thorin’s big member penetrate him, filling him up. It hurt, but the pain and the pleasure were both so intense that soon he could not differ one from the other and he just wanted Thorin to take him. And take him whole.

“Oh yes Thorin! – the hobbit was whispering – you’re so hot, it’s reaching deep inside me!”

The king trusted more roughly but on a steady pace. Bilbo bitten Thorin’s shoulder to restrain a scream when the dwarf reached a point inside him that would drive him crazy.  
Thorin felt the hobbit tighten around him and he knew he couldn’t keep going much longer. So he stroked the hobbit harder. 

Bilbo could listen the king groaning, it was the end of him.

“Ah Thorin I’m gonna cum!”

“Me too”

Answered the dwarf ready to pull his cock out. But the halfling pressed his legs around Thorin’s hips in protest. 

“No! Come inside me!”

And so he did, Thorin filled the hobbit with his seeds, and as Bilbo felt them reach even deeper inside him he came too, panting and drowned in pleasure.

Thorin laid on his furs besides the hobbit and started to pat his hair. When Bilbo turned to gaze at him the king talked.

“Bilbo, even though dwarves live long 400 sometimes even 500 years, we only love once. Actually, most of us never fall in love but keep themselves occupied with other tasks, like work or research; I thought that would be my case, until I’ve met you. And I would be honored if you allow me to call you my consort. My only one.”

“I don’t know how to answer that – the hobbit confessed – I’m just a hobbit and we don’t have costumes or rituals. But I only want to be with you Thorin. I like you.”

“Aye, that is already a great answer.”

They smiled at each other, so Bilbo reminded.

“Oh! But I have one condition!”

Thorin looked concerned

“And what that must be?”

“You have to promise that you’ll allow me to treat your wounds on the morning!”

With that Thorin couldn’t help but smile.

“Whatever you want”

And they felt asleep next to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapters, actually this is the first fanfic I post here so please be kind to me!! Thanks for reading this and commentaries are welcomed.


End file.
